Total Drama Blainerandom
by Dark Punxysaur
Summary: From the famous Total Drama Blainerific made by AerisSerris. The cast do random things every time. Will it be fun to watch? YES IT WILL!
1. Frances Now Francine

**Hey Total Drama Island Fans! Now I am wondering if you have seen a fic known as Total Drama Blainerfic made by my friend AerisSerris. Great Fic. I made a shy dude name Chase and well he lost but he got a girlfriend name Bailey in the fic! Anyway I asked her if I could create random scenes holding the cast doing something random and she said yes. So Enjoy Total Drama Blainerandom!**

**Episode 1:Frances is Francine**

"So why am I blindfolded?" Frances say as he is being pushed around the city by Deila, Leola, Rosalind, and Jaydee while not seeing anything.

"Duh!" Leola say. "We are helping you get ready for your blind date!"

"But why can't I do it myself?" Frances say

"Do you want to scare the woman?" Rosalind say as she open the door to a store.

"Too bad he going to be in a shock." Deila whisper to Jaydee as she is giggling.

"Yeah he is going to be pissed." Jaydee whisper back.

"So why couldn't the other come help?" Deila whisper to Jaydee.

"Well let see." Jaydee say in a quiet voice. "Samantha is on a date with Zakk, damn time too. Bunifa is visiting her grandma. Angie is arguing with her brother. Bailey is having a psycho rant about being 5th on hottest couple list. Emily and Briana I could care less about and Jacky is sick at home."

"Hey girls!" Rosalind say "Leola is in the dressing room with Frances, what color bra should we put on him?"

"How about Pink?" Jaydee say

"Oh that is an awesome idea JJ." Rosalind say

"Hey girls what do you think of this dress?" Deila say as she show Rosalind and Jaydee a blue mini dress which made the two girls crack up.

"It amazing." Rosalind say.

"Go give it to Leola while we go find a wig." Jaydee say

"OK!" Deila say walking to the dressing room. "Leola here the clothes for him."

"Thank you!" Leola say catching the clothes as she try not to laugh. "Frances let me help you dress up."

"WAIT WHAT?" Frances shout very loud. "But I'm a dude!"

"Why should that matter?" Leola say as she is taking Frances old clothes off. "Your just a dude."

"Why do I feel a breeze?" Frances say as the blue mini dress is being on him.

"It help make you awesome." Leola say

"Hey Leola I got the wig!" Rosalind say.

"Wait why a wig?" Frances say as he still can't see anything.

"Please, your hair would scare puppies away." Leola say

"That isn't true!" Frances say

"Just put it on!" Rosalind say as she put a long purple wig on Frances head.

"It itchy." Frances say

"Deal with it!" Rosalind and Leola say as they pull him to the salon for makeup.

"Be sure to give them a fully female makeup!" Deila whisper to the lady.

"will do!" the lady say as the four ladies exit cracking up.

2 hour later.

"Here Frances!" The lady say showing Frances full of makeup on his face. Purple Eye shadows yet he still blindfolded, Hoop earrings, Bright Red Lips.

"Girls, we have made a Francine!" Jaydee say

"Now let get him to his date." Leola say

"And make it a date he will never forget." Rosalind say

The four ladies start to laugh as they lead Frances into a gay bar.

"Girls the music seem a little loud." Frances say

"Well this is the place." Rosalind say

"And now we will set you down to sit." Deila say as Frances take a seat across a man with no shirt on showing his latino abs.

"OK count to 10 then remove the blindfold." Jaydee say as the ladies take 15 steps away and pull out a video camera.

"OK then." Frances say

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Oh just kiss me fool!" the gay man say.

"Huh?" Frances say removing his blindfold only to have his lips lock in with the gay man.

"Oh yeah." the gay man say. "That was Sexy."

"THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" Frances shout. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I KISS A LOWER CLASS PERSON LIKE YOU."

"Frances start running in his heels out of the bar crying like a girl with the ladies exiting laughing their butt off.

"That was awesome." Leola say

"OK girls let get that on YouTube." Jaydee say as they get in a taxi laughing their butt off as the TV fade to black.


	2. Ace Attorney OUTTAKES!

**All right! I see peoples enjoyed the first episode. Now the next episode was going to hold ten couples doing something but that will be Episode 3. Episode 2 is base on the video game Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney where the dude Miles Edgeworth ask the witness for thier name and job and the witness ignore him and say something else and it normally take three time to finally get thier Info. However these peoples will be hard on Edgeworth.**

**(Note in this episode, the scene will be in Script form)**

**Episode 2:The Attorney OUTTAKES!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Witness One: Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa<strong>_

Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa take the stand

Edgeworth:Name and Occupation!

Bunifa:Hell no, you did not just ask for my name like that. No one should be mess with me like that.

Edgeworth:Give me your Name and Occupation!

Bunifa:WHERE the heck is your manner? Can't you say please for once?

Edgeworth:NAME AND OCCUPATION!

Bunifa:Oh hell no, you did not just yell at me! Time to change your face bitch.

Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa charge at Edgeworth and beat him up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Witness Two:Rosalind<strong>_

Rosalind take the stand

Edgeworth:Name and Occupation!

Rosalind:Hold on what are you wearing? Hold on

Rosalind pull out her phone and pretend to talk on it.

Rosalind:Yeah the 70s called. They want thier gay clothes back.

Edgeworth:What that? Give us your name and Occupation!

Rosalind:Mister, I can't deal with you right now. Because you are eyeballing the dude in the blue suit over here.

Edgeworth:NAME AND OCCUPATION!

Rosalind:Forget this. I'm out of here!

Rosalind exit the courtroom with Edgeworth slamming his face on the table.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Witness Three:Zakk<strong>_

Zakk take the stand looking pissed off

Edgeworth:Name and Occupation!

Zakk:Listen mister. I don't need to talk to you. Just because I was forced to be here by my 'mom' doesn't mean I will help you.

Edgeworth:Name and Occupation!

Zakk:why don't you shut up for once. You hag!

Edgeworth:NAME AND OCCUPATION!

Zakk:OK ok. The name is FUCK YOU BITCH!

Zakk flip Edgeworth off and leave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Witness Four:Calvin<strong>_

Calvin take the stand looking around

Edgeworth:Name and Occupation!

Calvin:Hold on have you see Ace?

Phoenix:Ace?

Calvin:MY RACCOON!

Edgeworth:Give us your name and Occupation!

Calvin:How can you not care about Ace!

Edgeworth:NAME AND OCCUPATION!

A raccoon soon fly out of no where and attack Edgeworth.

Calvin:YAY ACE! TEACH THAT MEANIE A LESSON!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Witness Five:Chase<strong>_

Chase take the stand looking scared.

Edgeworth:Name and Occupation.

Chase:...

Edgeworth:Name and Occupation please.

Chase:...

Edgeworth:NAME AND OCCUPATION!

Chase pull out a note card and write on it showing it to everyone showing Edgeworth playing with himself

Edgeworth:...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Witness Six:Frances<strong>_

Frances isn't at the stand

Edgeworth:Where my witness?

Gumshoe soon take the stand**(His name? Dick Gumshoe)**

Edgeworth:Gumshoe why are you here.

Gumshoe:The witness left a message.

Judge:A message?

Gumshoe:Yeah. Here what it say

Message:Dear worthless losers, How dare you take me away from my home. That was clearly uncalled for due to the fact that I am much richer then all of you combine and I now have to get my clothes steamed thank to those mens and thier filthy hands.

Edgeworth:Can we throw him in jail?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Witness Seven:Richard<strong>_

Richard take the stand looking at his PSP.

Edgeworth:Name and Occupation!

Richard doesn't respond as he still playing.

Edgeworth:Name and Occupation now!

Richard still doesn't answer.

Edgeworth:NAME AND OCCUPATION!

Richard:Huh? Did you say something? I have earplugs in so I can listen to my game!

Edgeworth is seen slamming his head on a table.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**If you have a scene you would like to be made. Please Mail me and I may make it happen.**


	3. Chase vs Bailey Strange Exes!

**All right! We made it to episode 3! This Episode is brought you by the creator of Total Drama Blainerific AerisSerris. So mainly it would be all about Chase and Bailey even know it still will. Seven of Bailey Exes have come to challenge Chase for Bailey! Now these exes are pretty weird. Oh yeah the couple retreat episode may never happen. Sorry if you were looking for that.**

**Episode 3:Chase vs Bailey strange Exes!**

**000**

"Hey Bailey!" Bunfia say as she walk up to her along with Samantha, Jaydee, Leola, Angie, Jacky, and Rosalind.

"Oh hi girls." Bailey say looking down.

"OK girl what is wrong?" Rosalind say

"Oh it just my boyfriend is in trouble." the tomboy gal say

"Why?" Angie say

"Seven of my exes are coming to attack him." Bailey say

"But he wouldn't stand a chance." Jaydee say

"Plus I saw Chase with Lucian, Ben, Zakk, Richard, Adam, and Calvin." Leola say

"Knowing Chase he possibly too scared to fight them alone." Bailey say

"Bailey." Samantha say "I d..on't wan..t to sou..nd me..an but who wer..e the exe..s?"

"Let see here." Bailey say "First Bowser from Mario, Ganondorf from Zelda, Eggman from Sonic, Gary Oak from Pokemon, Saix from Kingdom Hearts, Wolf from Starfox, and most importantly Sephiroth from Final Fanstay. Why do you ask?"

Bailey get glared from the other girls.

"Uhh?" Bailey say

"We should go see them be safe." Jacky say

**000**

"Chase I think your going insane." Zakk say as they all walk to the park.

"Yeah I mean why would Bailey have seven exes." Adam say as he get glared down by Chase. "Sorry."

Suddenly doom music played as the sky turn black.

"Really Narrator?" Ben say

Hey don't go breaking the 4th wall, I can make you end in a dress.

"Guys!" Calvin say "WHAT IS THAT IN THE SKY?"

The seven guys look up to see the Egg Fleet holding seven peoples.

"Chase!" Eggman say "We know your down there hehehe."

"Wow you weren't kidding." Lucian say

"Wait there seven of them." Bowser say "Which one of them is Chase?"

The six guys point to Chase

"Him?" Sephiroth say "Don't make me laugh."

"They aren't lying." Bailey say as the girls showed up.

"Bailey you will be mine again!" Saix say

"Over our dead bodies!" Richard say

"Work for me." Gary Oak.

"I'll take that ponytail freak." Bowser say

"Give me that music dude he will be easy to beat." Ganondorf say

"I guess I'll take that Southern loser." Eggman say

"I'll deal with the DS boy." Gary Oak say

Saix had jumped and chased Adam around

"I'll deal with that boy holding a firework." Wolf say

"Which leave me to the to girlfriend stealer." Sephiroth say

"That better not be a song someday." Bailey say

**000**

**(Bowser vs Lucian)**

"You going down!" Bowser say as he shooting fireballs at Lucian

"Ok let see here." Lucian say as he dogding the fireballs. "I believe the best way to beat this dude is to grab him by the tail."

Lucian start to run around Bowser making him dizzy as he grab the tail and throw him away from here.

"Victory!" Lucian say

**000**

**(Ganondorf vs Ben)**

"I thought you only wanted Zelda?" Ben say

"We had some problems." Ganondorf say

"Well why do you want Bailey?" Ben say "I mean have you seen her lately?"

"Hey!" Bailey say

Ganondorf look at Bailey and look shocked.

"She doesn't look like a princess anymore." Ganondorf say

The girls start to snicker as Ganondorf put his head in shame and walk away.

"Ben your going to pay for that." Bailey say

**000**

**(Eggman vs Zakk)**

"Where the hell did you get a robot that quickly?" Zakk say

"Shut up loser!" Eggman say

"Wow really dude?" Zakk say as he dogde the robot attack. "If you were smart, you wouldn't put the self destruct button on the feet."

"No don't push it!" Eggman say

"Yeah I don't listen to evil fat peoples." Zakk say as he push the button.

"No!" Eggman say as his robot blow up and he start to flee.

**000**

**(Gary Oak vs Richard)**

"We will do a 1 on 1 pokemon battle." Gary say

"But I don't have a pokemon." Richard say

"But isn't that a pokeball next to you?" Gary say

Richard look around and see a pokeball next to his foot and pick it up.

"Ok then." Richard say

"Go Umbreon!" Gary say sending it out.

"Go whatever is in here!" Richard say as the pokeball reveal Mewtwo.

"What the heck?" Gary say

"I'm just as shock as you are." Richard say

Mewtwo use psychic and send Gary and Umbreon away then teleport away.

"Thank you Mewtwo!" Richard say

**000**

**(Saix vs Adam)**

"Ahhhh!" Adam say as he fleeing from Saix.

"Come back here now!" Saix say

"No way, I don't want to get eaten!" Adam say as he bump into someone then look up to see Xemnas and scream like a girl then faint.

"There you are Saix." Xemnas say "We have a mission to get to."

"Yes sir." Saix say as he get up and walk into a portal with Xemnas.

"Wow poor brother." Angie say "But I must say it was priceless to see him scream like that

**000**

**(Wolf vs Calvin)**

"Look it Fox!" Calvin say

"Where?" Wolf say as he run to his ship and fly off into space.

"Easy!" Calvin say as he go back to messing with his firework.

**000**

**(Sephiroth vs Chase)**

"Finally you will go down!" Sephiroth say

Chase just stand there saying nothing.

"Hey are you going to talk?" Sephiroth say

Once again Chase say nothing

"COME ON!" Sephiroth shout at him "SAY SOMETHING!"

As usual Chase say nothing

"ALL RIGHT FORGET THIS!" Sephiroth say as he walk away. "BAILEY I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU SEE IN THIS LOSER BUT YOU CAN KEEP HIM!"

"All righty?" Bailey say "But he isn't a loser. He my boyfriend."

Chase pick Bailey up and kiss her then walk back to his house.

"Such young love." Jaydee say

"Can we go to the movies now?" Rosalind say

"Sure." Jacky say as they all plus the guys head to watch a movie.

**000**

**Did you enjoy it?**


	4. THE NAME IS BUNIFA!

**Well here we are on Episode four. Anyway I got this idea from xat where me and my friends were making fun of Butch from Pokemon so it make me think of her.**

**Enjoy!**

**Episode 4:THE NAME IS BUNIFA**

**000**

Frances:Prepare for trouble

Bunifa:Make it double

Frances:To infect the world with devastation

Bunifa:To blight all peoples in ever nation

Frances:To denounce the goodness of truth and love

Bunifa:To extend our rath to the star above

Frances:Frances

Bunifa:Bunifa

Frances:We are Team Rocket circling the earth all day and all night

Bunifa:Surrender to us now or you will surly loose this fight

Chase show up making a fighting pose

Lindsey:It Team Rocket. That Frances

Christoph:And Benifa

Bunifa fall down

Bunifa:IT BUNIFA NOT BENIFA!

**000**

Lucian:It Frances

Bailey:And Binfia

Bunifa:IT BUNIFA!

**000**

Leola:It Team Rocket. Frances and Banifa.

Bunifa:IT BUNIFA! DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER TEACH YOU ANYTHING?

**000**

Zakk:Team Rocket. Frances

Samantha:And Binfi.

Bunifa:IT BUNIFA! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLES SEE THAT?

Rosalind:Calm down Binfi.

Bunifa fall down

**000**

**Lol I hoped you enjoyed it Also sorry for being short  
><strong>

**Special thank to Frances and Bunifa**

**Bunifa:IT BUNIFA! Oh wait you said it right.**


	5. Bailey Reactions to Arrests!

**All right! Welcome to our next episode. Tonight in this episode 21 peoples got arrested while the 22th know these peoples as she the main cop of the group and want to know why they got arrested. Enjoy!**

**Episode Five: Bailey reactions to the arrest!**

"Ok tell me, my good sir." Bailey say "You choose to arrest 20 peoples, that I happen to know for no reason?"

"Oh we have reasons Miss Bailey." say a cop.

"This better be good." Bailey say "Give me the reports!"

"Yes Miss Bailey." the cop say as he give her the 20 reports then start to walk away.

"Stay!" Bailey stay making the cop sit. "Now let see here."

**EMILY**

**Reason for arrest: For Singing the same song near me 50 time.**

"You got to be kidding me?" Bailey say

"It was so annoying!" the cop say

"BUT IF SHE WANT TO SING LET HER SING!" Bailey say

"Ok Miss Bailey." the cop say

"By the way, what song was she singing?" Bailey ask the cop

"Barbie Girl." the cop say

**ROSALIND**

**Reason for Arrest: Saying that my outfit is tacky and that the 60s called and want them back.**

"You know she got a point." Bailey say "Your outfit is tacky."

"So you will let me change clothes?" the cop say

"Nope." Bailey say

"Damn." the cop say

**ANGIE**

**Reason for Arrest: For having her real name be Angelina.**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Bailey shout at the cop.

"Umm yes?" the cop say as he get hit by a book.

**BUNIFA LATIFA HALIFA SHARIFA KARIFA**

**Reason for Arrest: For having a long name.**

"Clearly, I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW COP!" Bailey shout as she throw another book at the cop.

"Ow!" the cop say

**SAMANTHA**

**Reason for Arrest: For being shy too much.**

"You arrested her base on her personality?" Bailey say

"Yeah." the cop say dodging a book. "Ha!"

Ten books hit the cop now.

**LUCIAN**

**Reason for Arrest: For ruining my crime solving quiz.**

"How did he ruin it?" Bailey say

"He took it from me and made it be a perfect score!" the cop say

"Your a moron." Bailey say

**RICHARD**

**Reason for Arrest: For playing his PSP 24/7**

"Is that even possible?" Bailey say

They both look at the TV and see Richard playing his PSP in the Jail Shower.

"I stand corrected." Bailey say

**CALVIN**

**Reason for Arrest: Blowing up my car.**

"You know you should of sued him but now I ain't letting you." Bailey say

"Aww man." the cop say

**WOLFGANG**

**Reason for Arrest: For having his name after a famous dude.**

"YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Bailey shout.

"I don't like Wolfgang." the cop say

**FRANCES**

**Reason for Arrest: Calling me a low life loser.**

"Wow I gotta give props for Frances." Bailey say

"But he was mean!" the cop say

"I could care less." Bailey say

**JAYDEE**

**Reason for Arrest: For swearing in my face about 100 time.**

"Fuck you cop." Bailey say

"So mean!" the cop say

**JACKY**

**Reason for Arrest: For being Crazy**

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Bailey shout at the cop as she throw a boot at his head.

**LEOLA**

**Reason for Arrest: For being the female Trent.**

"A female Trent?" Bailey say throwing another boot at the cop say

"Where do you get these boots?" the cop say

**DEILA**

**Reason for Arrest: For being a New-Yorker!**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bailey ask the cop

"We live in Canada!" the cop say after getting hit by a third boot.

**CHRISTOPH**

**Reason for Arrest: For being a horrible chef.**

"His food isn't that bad." Bailey say as she throw ANOTHER BOOT to the head.

**ALAN**

**Reason for Arrest: For having a stalker.**

"Poor Alan." Bailey say "It suck having a stalker."

"Phew." the cop say after getting his by a boot.

**ADAM**

**Reason for Arrest: For having Angie as a sister.**

"WHAT?" Angie shout from another room.

"Hehe." the cop say after getting his by 15 boots by Angie.

"Thank girl." Bailey say.

**BRIANA**

**Reason for Arrest: For being a bitch to almost everyone.**

"Yeah we can keep her in jail." Bailey say

"HEY!" shouted Briana.

**ZAKK**

**Reason for Arrest: For being Southern**

"Wow are you freaking kidding me again?" Bailey say as she throw another boot at the cop.

**BEN**

**Reason for Arrest: For playing too many music items.**

"So that happen to be all of them?" Bailey say

"Yup." The cop say as he get up and drop a file he was hiding from Bailey so Bailey grabbed it. "Wait don't read that!"

**CHASE**

**Reason for Arrest: For being silent for too long and dating a whiny suck up bitch.**

"You arrested my boyfriend?" Bailey say to the cop

"Oh look at the time." the cop say as he start to back away. "I need to go!"

"YOU MUST DIE!" Bailey shout at the cop as she jump over her desk and chase the cop.

"MOMMY!" Shout the cop as he running.

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Cuz I find this funny.**


	6. Top 50 Confessionals

**Welcome to episode Six! Well in this episode we are having RANDOM CONFESSIONAL NIGHT! Players from Total Drama Blainerific have left never before seen confessionals they had on the show. And Now I will show the top 50 never before confessionals. Who know there might be a reason on why they had to be hidden. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THESE CONFESSIONALS ARE FAKE! Also the top 50 only belong to the 22 players that made TDB not those one who joined**

**Episode 6:Top Fifty Never before seen Confessionals.**

**Number 50: Adam.**

"Well with Wolfgang gone, I have to find someone else to tease." he say "Richard it your lucky day!"

**Number 49: Rosalind.**

"I can't believe Briana said about almost every person and I have it on tape!" she say "Well if I get eliminated someone better find it."

**Number 48: Briana.**

"I must say it must of been stupid of them to send home Chase." she say "Because if we ever get a drawing challenge, they will possibly lose and I will laugh in thier faces."

**Number 47: Wolfgang.**

"Angie is so amazing, but let me tell you something." he say "Adam need to grow the heck up and let me have some alone time with Angie."

**Number 46: Leola.**

"Let me tell you something." she say "When I first had my eyes on the ladies, only Jaydee amazed me."

**Number 45: Angie.**

"I really can't help it right now but I support Adgang!" she say as she giggle a bit.

**Number 44: Wolfgang.**

"I never understood why my family named me Wolfgang." he say "Maybe it was thier favorite classical person."

**Number 43: Jaydee.**

"I like Southpark!" she say "Because Blaineley can SUCK MY BALLS! Oh wait I don't have any balls."

**Number 42: Chase.**

Chase is seen drawing a picture then flip it over showing a picture of Bailey in a wedding outfit.

**Number 41: Wolfgang.**

"Good morning watchers!" he say "Angie ass is H-A-W-T HAWT!"

**Number 40: Rosalind.**

"Can you believe what Blaineley was wearing?" she say "I think she ripped it off from Project Runway."

**Number 39: Bailey.**

"I think I felt something speical when Chase fell on to me during the building challenge." she say

**Number 38: Angie.**

"I swear if someone call me by my full name." she say "I will freaking beat the living crap out of them."

**Number 37: Alan.**

"Yeah these ladies are looking fine!" he say "Time to work my magic. First up is Bunifa."

**Number 36: Bailey.**

"I finally got to hear Chase speak." she say "It was so pure and young that it drove me on."

**Number 35: Deila.**

"I think signing up for this might be a horrible idea." she say "Because I can't stand the fact to be torture."

**Number 34: Richard.**

"So now I lost three good friends." he say "I'M A FREAKING CURSE!"

**Number 33: Zakk.**

"So knowing my mom is the host she better not have favorism on me." he say with a smirk.

**Number 32: Samantha.**

"Well...Zakk...must...think...to...this...makeover." She say

**Number 31: Jacky.**

"I got totally lost in the search and find challenge." she say "So am I the only one?"

**Number 30: Christoph.**

"Damn!" he say "I mean look at Lindsey so is so. Damn!"

**Number 29: Alan.**

"Ok so Bunifa gave me a black eye." he say "Only because I didn't say her full name, Rosalind turn!"

**Number 28: Calvin.**

"I don't trust Frances." he say "He may be ONE OF THEM!"

**Number 27: Angie.**

"When Draco came to the show." she say "I thought Adam was going to lose it."

**Number 26: Frances.**

"The nerves of these worthless peoples using my head to fix the freaking worthless door." he say "I need my royal icepack."

**Number 25: Briana.**

"Urgh." she say "I can't believe that chick. THAT CHICK. Had the nerves to rat me out!"

**Number 24: Angie.**

"God I wish the drama would stop." she say "But knowing that stupid host, it won't happen."

**Number 23: Richard.**

"Man without my psp what will I be able to play!" he say "WHERE IS MY PSP!"

**Number 22: Frances.**

"These peoples are worthless." he say "Telling me what to do. I do not get my hands dirty."

**Number 21: Calvin.**

"Have you seen Ace!" he say "He my pet and stole someone musics."

**Number 20: Emily.**

"Something about Briana make me wet myself." she say

**Number 19: Wolfgang.**

"Let me tell you this." he say "When I heard Angie was hurt I had to find her quickly. It show how much I love her."

**Number 18: Wolfgang.**

"God damn." he say "Thank to Briana about Angie, I lost the challenge."

**Number 17: Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa.**

"I just couldn't take it anymore." she say "Due to Frances being so annoying I snapped."

**Number 16: Wolfgang.**

"God!" he say "I wanna give Angie a big kiss."

**Number 15: Jacky.**

"Who are you?" she say "Who am I? What am I doing in this booth?"

**Number 14: Frances.**

"I would never follow someone psycho as Calvin." he say

**Number 13: Deila.**

"Great just great." she say "My team lost the challenge and I may be the blame."

**Number 12: Alan.**

"Ok so I didn't win a chance with Rosalind." he say "So I'm going to try Bailey."

**Number 11: Zakk.**

"I can't believe she my mother." he say "I find us having nothing in COMMON!"

**Number 10: Leola.**

"It suck seeing Jaydee gone." she say "But I am going to try my damn hardest!"

**Number 9: Alan.**

"Ok so Chase beat the living crud out of me for hitting on Bailey." he say "Maybe Blaineley and I can get something on."

**Number 8: Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa.**

"Those moths." she say "THOSE MOTHS! WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

**Number 7: Alan.**

"Blanileley crushed me." he say "These girls scare me now."

**Number 6: Frances.**

"My head hurt thank to those worthless scums." he say "Once I win this game, I can easily buy them. Oh wait I still can."

**Number 5: Frances.**

"That phone happen to cost the same as your house Zakk." he say "You owe me a lot of money."

**Number 4: Briana.**

"I hate to hide something from Emily." she say "But I can't let her know my true colors."

**Number 3: Wolfgang.**

"I can't believe Blaineley is just as cheap as Chris have been." he say "These buildings are horrible."

**Number 2: Leola.**

"It sucked." she say "I am going to stay far away from Richard."

**Now the one you have been waiting for. The number one confessional belong to...**

**Number 1: ADAM!**

"God in almost every damn challenge." he say "I KEEP GETTING HURT! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?"

**Well there you have it yall**

**The top 50 fake confessionals. If you didn't see your character make a confessional. Blame Random dot org.**


	7. Blaineley Big News!

**ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! WELCOME TO EPISODE SEVEN! Now if you excuse me I have to let Blaineley in here as she going to bring news for you yall, Now if you excuse me I will be chatting with Riley.**

**Episode Seven:Blaineley Big News!**

"Thank you Author." Blaineley say "But I'll call you Punxy."

"Yeah whatever Blaineley." the author say "Just don't take forever."

"Rude much." Blaineley say "Anyway VIEWERS I have chosen to come and tell you important news about Season 2 of my season."

"Which will mostly be your last." Riley say as she enter the room.

"Thank you very much Riley." Blaineley say "Anyway for season two this will be very big."

"How big are you talking?" the author say.

"Season two will hold FIFTY THREE PEOPLES!" Blaineley shout out.

"That a lot." the author say

"Thank you Punxy." Blaineley say "We will have all the players from Total Drama Blainerific."

"Plus Draco?" Riley say

"Ew no, he suck." Blaineley say "We will also have our 24 peoples From Total Drama."

"That only a total of 46." the author say "You only need seven more peoples."

"And I will now name those seven peoples!" Blaineley say. "Or better luck you two read the cards!"

Blaineley hand seven cards to Riley and the Author.

"Ok everyone." Riley say as she looking at the first card. "Our first person joining Season 2 cast happen to be someone we all know from the aftermath. It Selena Stocker."

"OMG OMG OMG!" Selena say as she run into the room "I get to be with Alan. YES!"

"Thank you Selena." the author say looking at these next two cards. "These next two happen to share the same last name so I am guessing they are brother and sisters. We have Greyson Locke Rodriguez and Lorelei Natalia Rodriguez."

The two walk into the room and wave and sit down.

"The next person here claimed to be clever." Riley say "Tabatha Cox."

"Thank you." Tabatha say as she walk in and sit down.

"This next person will be the youngest player as he is our Prodigy!" the author say "Ludwig Montaz!"

The little kid walk in typing on a laptop.

"Oh god." Riley say "I can't believe Blaineley."

"Why?" the author say.

"The next player is Punxy Lenox." Riley say

"WHAT?" the author shout. "BUT THAT ME!"

Blaineley chuckled

"Fine." the author say "I'll do the season, because Riley here is our seventh player joining season two."

"Awesome." Riley say

"And those are our 53 players!" Blaineley say "Enjoy having more drama! More challenges! As we travel the sea! Along with singing!"

**Me and AerisSerris here came up with Season 2 cast. So enjoy knowing Season 2 cast as we wait for Season 1 to finish.**


	8. Organization TDB

**"Riley!" Punxy call for her. "Have we come up with the next episode?"**

**"Huh?" Riley say as she look up. "Umm no."**

**"Urgh!" Punxy shout. "What to do."**

**"I don't know but I wanna dress up!" Riley say as she exit the room."**

**"Thank you!" Punxy say "Enjoy Episode Eight!"**

**Episode 8: Organization TDB**

"ANGIE!" Adam shout as he storm into his sister room. "WHERE IS MY EYE PATCH I WORE FOR HALLOWEEN 5 YEAR AGO?"

"Duh." Angie say as she exit her closet. "It on my head."

"Are you wearing a wig?" Adam say

"Yup!" Angie say

"Umm why?" Adam say

"Well you see, me and a bunch of other peoples we know are going to one of those conventions and we are dressing up as Organization 13." Angie say

"Organization 13 sis?" Adam say "Really?"

"Yup." Angie say

"So who are these other peoples?" Adam say

"Well." Angie say

**000**

"Man this is going to be fun." Richard say as he dressed as Xemnas.

"Yeah sure." Lucian say as he dressed as Saix. "Are you sure I don't have to be your sex slave?"

"If there are some pervy peoples we can just kick thier butts." Richard say.

"How did I end up as the old geezer?" Leola say as she dressed as Vexen.

"So that we can make out!" Jaydee say as she dressed as Marluxia.

A slam sound is heard.

"Umm what was that?" Samantha say as she dressed as Roxas.

"Oh Chase just fell again." Baliey say as she walk in as Zexion with Chase being tall as Lexaeus.

"How is he so tall?" Frances say as he dressed as Luxord.

"Silts." Bailey say

"So where Angie?" Wolfgang say as he dressed as Xaldin. "We going to be late."

"Look here she come!" Alan dressed as Demyx say.

"But who that behind her?" Rosalind dressed as Larxene and Zakk dressed as Axel say.

"Hey guys." Angie say as she dressed as Xigbar. "I found Xion!"

"Xion?" Wolfgang say.

"AHA!" Adam say as he remove the hood to be shown he dressed as Xion.

"Dude are you kidding me?" Zakk say

"He only wanted to come so he can make sure Me and Wolfgang don't makeout." Angie say

"But as Xion?" Rosalind say

"Yeah!" Adam say "Got a problem with it?"

All but Adam and Angie chuckles as they start walking.

"What I do?" Adam say

"I don't know." Angie say "Let go so we don't get left behind."

**000**

**"This should be good!" Riley say as she enter in as Sora.**

**"How did I end up as this?" Punxy say as he dressed as Riku.**

**"I don't know." Riley say "Magic?"**

**"Anyway next episode we shall see how our 14 peoples do at the conventions." Punxy say**

**"I bet hell will happen." Riley say**


	9. Trouble with Organization TDB

**"So how do you think they will do at the place?" Punxy say**

**"Oh I don't know." Riley say "But we should fight!"**

**"With these plastic weapons?" Punxy say**

**"No with real swords!" Riley say as she draw out a sword.**

**"Please enjoy this episode while I RUN FOR MY LIFE!" Punxy say very loudly as he start to run.**

**Episode Nine: Troubles for Organization TDB!**

"Well guys we are here!" Richard say "Now let make sure we stick with each other."

"Umm Richard." Lucian say making Richard turn around. "They all left like five minutes ago."

"Oh this can't be good." Richard say

_Leola and Jaydee._

"Why are peoples giving us creepy looks?" Leola say

"Because your not in my arms!" Jaydee say

"What?" Leola say "You been carrying me all day!"

"Really?" Jaydee say "I never noticed."

"Wow." Leola say

"I need to take a tinkle now." Jaydee say as she drop Leola and walk into the boys bathroom.

"She just went in the wrong bathroom." Leola say as she drop her head in shame and walk into the girls bathroom.

"Vexen is a girl?" say a random person.

_Zakk and Samantha_

"Who knew there were so many fans of Axel and Roxas." Zakk say

"I know." Samantha say "But I wish all these girls would stop staring at us."

"Wonder why they all happen to be Roxas." Zakk say

Not knowing 5 minutes later all the girls swarm over Samantha and start fighting for Zakk.

"HE MINE!" shout a girl

"NO MINE!" shout another girl

"Uhh." Zakk say "SAMANTHA HELP!"

Zakk start to run for his life with the fangirls of Axel chasing him.

"Umm... what do I do now?" Samantha say

_Bailey and Chase_

"Uhh." Bailey say as she watching a bunch of Zexion stand around her Chase. "Can I help you guys?"

"Yeah can you go away?" say a person

"Yeah clearly Lexaeus will belong to me." say another person

"But he my boyfriend." Bailey say as a slam sound is heard. "And he just fell down again."

"How can Lexaeus fall?" say the first person "He so tall!"

"Duh my Lexaeus is standing on silts." Bailey say

"You mean HE A FAKER?" shout a third person. "GET HIM!"

Bailey grab Chase and flee for their lives.

_Frances_

"I can't believe it." Frances say as he in his underwear. "How could I lose to you!"

Frances happen to be playing Poker against a 3 year old girl in a Konoha outfit.

"DAMN I LOST AGAIN!" Frances shout as he take off his underwear. "Now I'm nude so we are done."

Frances grab his clothes and walk away from the Konoha girl giggling at him.

_Rosalind_

"DIE DIE DIE!" Rosalind shout as she chasing a bunch of little boys "THIS IS FUN!"

_Adam_

"Who is Xion in the first place?" Adam mumble to himself.

"Are you Riku?" ask a person.

"No I'm Xion." Adam say

"Are you Riku?" ask a second person

"No, I'm Xion." Adam say

"Are you Riku?" say a third person

"NO I AM XION!" Adam shout at the person

"Oh then die!" say the third person pulling out a weapon.

"Eep." Adam say

_Angie and Wolfgang._

"Mommy why are those two males making out?" shout a girl as she point to the happy couple.

"Honsty that called Gay." the mother say

"Did she just call me a guy?" Angie say

"Who care, let just makeout some more." Wolfgang say

"Ok." Angie say

_Everyone_

"Wow." Richard say as he standing in front of the Org 13 group. "What the heck happen?"

Angie and Wolfgang have lipsticks over thier face.

Leola is having peoples staring at her with Jaydee holding her.

Chase and Bailey have some brusies.

Samantha look hopeless while Zakk look torn apart.

Rosalind have blood on her robe.

Frances is in his underwear.

Adam have a black eye.

"Wait where Alan?" Lucian say

"Over there!" Bailey say pointing to Alan who is hanging around in a sex cage.

"Oh ok." Lucian say "Let go home now."

The 13 leave with Alan crying in the cage.

**"Wow I bet they won't be doing that anymore." Punxy say**

**"I wonder how long Alan will be up there." Riley say**

**"Who know." Punxy say "I'm just glad we won't have another episode of Organization 13."**

**"Wanna play some mmorpg?" Riley say**

**"You do know I am like 15 levels higher then you on that." Punxy say**

**"Shut up." Riley say**


	10. Welcome to Maplestory

**"Punxy calm down!" Riley say**

**"How can I calm down." Punxy say as he pacing back and forth "Chase have been in these episodes but never said a single word."**

**"Well how about one of those Mmorpgs?" Riley say "Like Runescape."**

**"Ew you play Runescape?" Punxy say**

**"Only when I'm bored." Riley say**

**"Well viewers in this next episode 15 peoples chat among each others on a game known as Maplestory." Punxy say "For once Chase will have something to say**

**"Because he on a computer." Riley say**

**"Anyway in this episode." Punxy say "They will be having usernames."**

**"So we thought we could show you the list of thier username." Riley say**

**"Also this will be five episodes long." Punxy say**

**The Characters:**

**SwordMasterWolfgang**

**ShyShySamantha**

**CallMeCrazyCalvin**

**BunifaTheStabber**

**ArgItRosalind**

**PowerfulBailey**

**MusicBelongToBen**

**"Finally!" Ben say**

**"SHUT UP BEN!" Punxy shout at him.**

**SouthernZakk**

**CardWriterChase**

**RoyalFrances**

**LebsianWarriorJaydee**

**DragonLoverAngie**

**PsychoJacky**

**MagicForLeola**

**SmellyButRichard**

**"Enjoy!" Riley say**

**Episode 10: Welcome to Maplestory.**

"Where are they?" DragonLoverAngie say "They were all to meet us in this spot 15 minutes ago."

"Calm down Angie." SwordMasterWolfgang say "They will be here."

"Sorry we are late." SouthernZakk say as he walk to the meeting spot with Samantha and Bunifa.

"Hey Zakk, Samantha and Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa." swordMasterWolfgang say

"Thank you." BunifaTheStabber say "So what class did you guys take?"

"I have taken Evan class." DragonLoverAngie say "Like my Dragon?"

Angie show a little dragon making Bunifa and Samantha awe.

"I'm a Swordman." SwordMasterWolfgang say "What did you three pick?"

"Magician." ShyShySamantha say

"Rogue." BunifaTheStabber say

"Wind Archer." SouthernZakk say

"Hey guys!" PowerfulBailey shout to them.

"Bailey what are you doing on Maplestory?" ShyShySamantha say

"Oh I joined because this place is where Chase can talk." PowerfulBailey say

"Hi guys." CardWriterChase say

"Nice moves." SouthernZakk say "Typing counting as talking is all right for me."

"So what did you guys pick?" DragonLoverAngie say

"Well I'm a Dawn Warrior and Chase is a Night Walker." PowerfulBailey say

"Sweet now I'm in a group with lovers." SouthernZakk say

"Calm down Zakk." CardWriterChase say "We don't even know who are the other twos."

"I can asnwer that for you." MusicBelongToBen say as he join the group. "I'm the Blaze Mage."

"While I'm the Thunder Breaker." RoyalFrances say.

"Great so I get quiet boy, Royal Pain, Music Man and Tomboy gal?" SouthernZakk say "This is just great."

"Weeee!" CallMeCrazyCalvin say as he fall to the ground. "Hi guys!"

"Hey Calvin I told you to wait up!" SmellyButRichard say as he and Jacky catch up.

"Sorry." CallMeCrazyCalvin say "It so fun being an Archer. I get to shoot things."

"Yeah well this mechanic need to sit down for a little while." SmellyButRichard say.

"Everyone." PsychoJacky say "I'm the Wild Hunter and this is my pet Panther."

"Great so we are missing three peoples?" CardWriterChase say

"Yup only Rosalind, Jaydee and Leola." PowerfulBailey say

Jaydee and Leola show up no less then five minutes.

"Sorry we took so long." LebsianWarriorJaydee say "Leola had to buy a lot of blue bottles."

"Why?" DragonLoverAngie say

"Because I'm a Battle Mage." MagicForLeola say

"And I'm an Aran." LebsianWarriorJaydee say

"Hey look there Rosalind." BunifaTheStabber say

Rosalind run by screaming and run past them.

"Why was she running and screaming?" MusicBelongToBen say

They turn around and see a really pissed off Jr. Balrog.

"Umm what level are we all around?" RoyalFrances say

"Around 60-65." ShyShySamantha say

"We should possibly run." PsychoJacky say

The 14 flee in screaming catching up to Rosalind from the Jr. Balrog.

**"That must really suck for them." Punxy say**

**"Well I'm sure they will escape." Riley say**

**"Well that was Part One!" Punxy say**

**"Part Two will happen sometime." Riley say**

**"Enjoy." Punxy say**


	11. Worst Quests EVER!

**"Hi viewers." Riley say "Punxy is a little too upset."**

**Punxy is seen behind cussing his mouth off.**

**"He only doing that because Briana read his story and see that she knew this story would bring out the real her."**

**Punxy is seen flipping the sofa.**

**"Anyway enjoy part 2 of 5 of the Maplestory Saga as I go calm Punxy down." Riley say**

**Chapter 11:Worst Quests EVER!**

"Ok let see here." PowerfulBailey say as looking at a peice of paper. "Look like we gotta kill 9999 Green Mushrooms."

"You got to be kidding me." RoyalFrances say.

"How did I end up with you guys again?" SouthernZakk say

"Because all of our classes share something in common." MusicBelongToBen say

"Anyway if we work with each other we can get this done." PowerfulBailey say

"I can highly believe that." RoyalFrances say

"Do the work or I will stab you over and over." CardWriterChase say making Frances run away screaming.

"Nice." SouthernZakk say

"GET BACK HERE!" CardWriterChase shout as he chases Frances down.

"BAILEY GET THIS UNFAITHFUL MONSTER AWAY FROM ME!" RoyalFrances shout.

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL MY BOYFRIEND A MONSTER!" PowerfulBailey shout chasing Frances now.

"We aren't going to get done are we?" SouthernZakk say

"Not really but this is really going on youtube." MusicBelongToBen say as he recording the whole fight.

**000**

"So wait what are we doing again?" BunifaTheStabber say as they are walking and attacking monsters.

"Some dude in Henesys claim that his daugther been missing for a while and heard rumors that she in Perion." ArgItRosalind say pulling Calvin as he shoot random arrows at monsters.

"But Perion is on the other side of the island." ShyShySamantha say.

"Well let just get this done." SwordMasterWolfgang say "The sooner we are done here the sooner I can be with Angie."

"Well there Perion." BunifaTheStabber say pointing to the place. "Let find this girl so I can turn in this stupid quest!"

They walk around until they find the girl so BunifaTheStabber walk up to her.

"What kind of reward do you think she will get?" ArgItRosalind say

"Who know." SwordMasterWolfgang say "I want to get out of here."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" BunifaTheStabber shout out loud.

"What wrong?" ShyShySamantha say

"WE HAVE TO GO ALL THE WAY BACK TO HENESYS!" She shout!

"Ok that it." SwordMasterWolfgang say "I'm going to look for Angie."

Samantha look around for someone.

"Umm girls." ShyShySamantha say "We lost Calvin."

"Oh crap." ArgItRosalind say

**000**

"Why are we looking for this monster?" DragonLoverAngie say

"Well if I get to kill the monster I can finish my quest for that damn NCP." MagicForLeola say

"But shouldn't this monster be easy for one person?" LebsianWarriorJaydee say

"Oh well." SmellyButRichard say "I think I see it!"

A giant Green Slime start to march over.

"Oh the Slime Mother." PsychoJacky say as she arm her weapon.

"CHARGE!" MagicForLeola shout as the five run after the slime mother.

15 Minutes later.

"I can't believe we failed." DragonLoverAngie say

"So how do we get out of here?" SmellyButRichard say as all five are really inside the slime mother.

"I have no clue." LebsianWarriorJaydee say

"Well this fucking suck." PsychoJacky say

The five see Frances screaming for his life run by follow by Chase and Bailey chasing him looking mad.

"Wonder what happen during thier quest." SmellyButRichard say

**"Well that part 2." Riley say covering her eye.**

**"Once again Riley I'm so sorry." Punxy say**

**"No biggie." Riley say "You were just mad."**

**"I can't believe there only like that many left in the season." Punxy say**

**"Then we will be in next season!" Riley say**

**"With Alejandro." Punxy say**

**"Why do you hate him?" Riley say "I like him."**

**"Ok we are done for the day." Punxy say as he exit the room.**


	12. Spirit Pokemon Failz 1

**"You know I think we will have to not show the last three episodes of the Maplestory Saga." Punxy say**

**"How come?" Riley say**

**"Because I have a great idea for an episode." Punxy tell Riley**

**"So what will it involve this time?" Riley say**

**"Watch!" Punxy say as he stand up.**

**"Huh?" Riley say**

**"HELP ME SPIRIT POKEMON!" Punxy shout as a Bulbasaur poof out of nowhere.**

**"Oh you mean those comics on deviantart." Riley say**

**"Yup." Punxy say "All but Chase will have one because he still shy of speaking."**

**"How many will be in an episode?" Riley say**

**"Seven." Punxy say**

**"Should we draw names?" Riley say**

**"It been done by Ludwig." Punxy say as they both look at the little genius.**

**"Due to the data on my laptop the first seven peoples are Rosalind, Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, Angie, Briana, Jacky, Deila, and Jaydee." Ludwig say not taking his eyes off his laptop.**

**"Thank Ludwig!" Punxy say**

**Episode 12:Spirit Pokemon Fails 1!**

**Rosalind: Spirit Pokemon Number-608**

Rosalind is walking home at night time as she look around noticing it pitch black outside.

"Wow how am I going to find my house now?" Rosalind say

She look around then come up with an idea.

"HELP ME SPIRIT POKEMON!" Rosalind shout

"Lampent." the pokemon say as it show up.

"So how are you going to help?" Rosalind say

Lampent use ember to make it bright however it made Rosalind hair on fire as she run away screaming.

"Lamp?" the pokemon say looking confuse.

**Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa: Spirit Pokemon Number-14**

"God it so boring here." Bunifa say as she looking around for something.

She see no one around then come up with an idea.

"HELP ME SPIRIT POKEMON!" Bunifa shout out loud.

"Kakuna!" say the pokemon as it show up.

"You got to be kidding me!" Bunifa say as she exit the room.

**Angie: Spirit Pokemon Number-325**

"Man with Wolfgang visiting his parents I am so bored." Angie say as she sitting on a bench. "Maybe I should do something fun."

She look around and see kids playing.

"SPIRIT POKEMON HELP ME!" Angie shout out loud

"Spoink!" say the pokemon

"Aww so cute." Angie say

Spoink keep bouncing and bouncing till Angie couldn't see it.

"Huh where it go?" Angie say looking up

"Spoink Spoink!" the pokemon say as it hold on to the wing of an airplane.

**Briana: Spirit Pokemon Number-26**

"What the heck is a spirit pokemon?" Briana say as she on the phone. "What do you mean you can summon one?"

Briana hang up and look around.

"SPIRIT POKEMON HELP!" Briana shout out loud

"Raichu!" say the pokemon.

"Ew." Briana say "I got a fat mouse."

Raichu didn't look happy and thundershock Briana then walked away.

"Ow." Briana say

**Jacky: Spirit Pokemon Number-91**

"Man look at those peoples surfing." Jacky say "I wish I could surf with them."

Jacky look around and smile.

"HELP ME SPIRIT POKEMON!" Jacky shout very loud.

"Cloyster!" say the pokemon.

"Woo hoo!" Jacky say "Help me with some surfing Cloyster."

Cloyster didn't listen and use ice beam to freeze the ocean.

"Great." Jacky say

**Deila: Spirit Pokemon Number-177**

"So my friend spirit pokemon became an Igglybuff?" Deila say to herself as she on the computer. "I wonder what mine is."

Deila go on to random dot org and use it to find out her spirit pokemon number.

"177?" Deila say "What pokemon is that?"

Deila now look up Pokedex number 177 and find out it a Natu.

"Great I got a psychic bird?" Deila say walking away.

**Jaydee: Spirit Pokemon Number-35**

"HELP ME SPIRIT POKEMON!" Jaydee shout as she falling from a cliff.

"Clefairy!" say the pokemon

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Jaydee shout.

Clefairy teleport them away from the sky as they end up in jail.

"How does this help?" Jaydee say as she turn around and see Clefairy gone. "Great."

**"So how do you think the others will feel?" Riley say**

**"Who know." Punxy say**

**"By the way." Riley say "If Chase won't be having one what will be his spirit pokemon?"**

**"Let see." Punxy say looking at the list. "He got Rayquaza."**

**"Whoa." Riley say**


	13. Games Fever MeltDown

**Punxy is snozing on the sofa like a lazy dude.**

**"Punxy wake up!" a voice yell out to the man.**

**"Five more minutes mommy." Punxy call out to the person.**

**"Dude wake the fuck up." the voice say slapping Punxy awake.**

**"OW WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Punxy screamed at the person to see it Ludwig. "Oh it only you. WAIT YOUR LIKE TEN DUDE, WHY DID YOU SWEAR AT ME?"**

**"Oh it like a crime to swear at someone who like 18 year old?" Ludwig shrugged dropping a note down. "By the way, this is from Riley."**

**"Yeah I have wonder where she have gone." Punxy say opening the note."**

_**Dear Punxy,**_

_**I am doing fine right now, I'm sorry but I'm going to be mega busy with this "thing" I am dealing with and won't be able to be on Blaineley next season. I wish you the best of luck.**_

_**Love Riley.**_

_**P.S. GET ANOTHER FREAKING DAMN CHAPTER UP!**_

**"Thank for the P.S. Riley." Punxy groan to see Ludwig playing a game. "And I think I just got an idea! Ludwig, the laptop please!"**

**"It right next to you man." Ludwig point out not looking away.**

**"Thank you." Punxy tell the kid typing on the laptop. "This time all 22 of the cast are going on a trip they will never forget."**

**000**

The Cast of Total Drama Blainerific are hanging out in Blaineley room thank to Zakk who was able to break into her room like a charm.

"Come on Angie kick his ass!" Wolfgang cheered for his girlfriend.

"Come on Adam, you don't want to lose to a woman do you?" Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa laughed as Adam is losing.

"Well maybe if Wolfgang wasn't loud, I can win." Adam spoke back watching Wolfgang growled at him.

"Are you sure it a good idea for all of us to be playing this many games in one room?" Samantha asked her boyfriend who just laughed.

"Relax babe, it going on Blaineley bill anyway." Zakk chuckled but then stopped watching Chase knock his character out. "Dude you cheated!"

"No he didn't" Richard and Bailey spoke up.

"I'm so bored here." Briana complained to her friend.

"At least you aren't losing here!" Ben spoke up lagging behind from Delia in a game.

"Maybe Samantha was right." Emily frowned looking around to see way too many games playing. "Too much games going on."

"Oh come on." Alan laughed. "What the worst that could happen?"

At just like that a lighting bolt hit the room zapping everyone sending them into different tvs apart from each other.

**000**

"Umm where are we?" Jacky asked looking around.

"I think we just got zapped into a video game." Leola spoke up as Ben just stood quiet.

"Fight!" a voice called out making them all shocked.

"Umm is that Mario charging at us?" Ben asked looking to see the girls running away. "Well at least we aren't with Calvin."

**000**

"Hey Listen, hey listen, listen, listen." a small annoying voice scream out to a pissed off Jaydee.

"LISTEN UP YOU FUCKING FAIRY, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jaydee screamed at the fairy as it went back to speaking. "God even Calvin isn't this annoying."

**000**

"Where the heck are we?" Frances complain as the guys wake up in some room.

"Hello there, I'm Professor Oak." an old voice call behind them. "I believe you four are here to pick up the pokemons I have for you."

"Umm I guess so old man." Zakk asked the man.

"Well I believe Bulbasaur is for Chase, Charmander is for Zakk, Squirtle is for Christoph and Frances got Pikachu." Oak tell them giving them the pokeballs and pushing them out of the building. "Have fun."

"Why did I get a freaking mouse?" Frances sighed as Chase just shrugged.

"At least Calvin isn't here." Christoph spoke up as they choose to walk around.

**000**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Three girls screams running from a bunch of dead peoples.

"grhhhhh." the zombies spoke up chasing them.

"You think Calvin would enjoy killing them?" Bailey asked the two girls who are running with her.

"Yes." Samantha and Angie both responded as they kept running.

**000**

"Do a barrel roll!" Skippy voice called out for the 100th time.

"SKIPPY SHUT UP!" Richard voice screamed as he driving a plane. "I KNOW HOW THE GAME GO!"

"Do a barrel roll!" Skippy called out again.

"Why couldn't I be with Calvin for petes sake?" Richard sighed

**000**

"Why am I stuck in a ball?" Briana complained not moving around but looking around to see a bunch of monkeys. "Calvin could be worse to deal with."

**000**

"DIE DIE DIE!" Adam and Wolfgang screamed crashing into each other.

"Will you two stop hurting each other!" Emily and Alan screamed out from behind driving in cars.

"NO HE SHOULD LOSE!" The two males screamed keeping crashing into each other.

"Man this suck." Alan frowned.

"At least Calvin isn't here." Emily spoke up as the two shudder at the thoughts.

**000**

"Why are they shooting at us?" Rosalind called out to her friend as they are hiding behind a wall.

"I don't know but I have a hunch we should shoot back." Bunfia Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa tell her friend as they worried of getting shot.

"Where Calvin when we need him?" Rosalind frowned as they turn and start to shoot.

**000**

"Why are we dancing?" Delia asked Lucian while shaking her booty

"Frankly, I don't know!" Lucian responded with a split.

"At least Calvin isn't with us." Delia laughed then frowned as she made fun of Calvin.

"Where is that dude anyway?" Lucian asked then spin around.

**000**

Calvin is seen throwing random objects at Ninjas while running away laughing

**000**

**"Are those peoples going to be able to survive?" Ludwig asked Punxy who just laughed.**

**"Well maybe." Punxy laughed before laying back down to snoze.**

**"Typical." Ludwig sighed before exiting the room.**


	14. Call Of Pokemon

**A knock is at the door so Punxy walk up to open it.**

**"Geez who could that be at this hour?" Punxy yawned walking to the door.**

**"Just open the door idiot!" a female voice say from the other side.**

**"Okay, geez take a chill pill." Punxy complained opening the door to Selene. "Great why are you here?"**

**"Becasue of one thing!" Selene smiled. "I WANNA KNOW IF ALAN MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!"**

**"Of course you do." Punxy groaned walking to his laptop. "Anyway it not Alan Chapter we are dealing with today."**

**"Then this is boring!" Selene slumped into the sofa flipping through the TV.**

**"Turn the volume down, Ludwig is sleeping." Punxy tell the girl as he start typing.**

**"So who are we exactly dealing with?" Selene rolled her eyes how it not about Alan.**

**"Your dealing with Rosalind, Bunifa Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, Frances, Zakk, Chase, and Christoph." Ludwig groaned waking up then walk away to the kitchen.**

**"Good going." Selene smirked at Punxy until she got thrown out.**

**"Why is she being on season 2 Blaineley!" Punxy cursed the host out as he start typing.**

**000**

"Ahhhh!" screamed the four males as they are running from a pack of Mightyenas in the forest.

"Frankly I never agreed to go traveling!" Frances screamed not looking running into a tree.

"Idiot!" Zakk tell the dude as Chase pick him up and drag him away.

"Guess that mean we are splitting up." Christoph say as he running with Zakk. "Hope we can see you guys again!"

"Think they have what it take to survive?" Zakk ask Christoph.

"Not a chance man." Christoph responded as they jump the ledge to another ground. "At least we got away from those black dogs."

"But what is that?" Zakk point to a bunch of peoples wearing the same outfit.

"And what are they doing to that bug?" Christoph say as they are witnessing a bunch of bugs getting hurt and captured in nets.

"Good work men." A female say. "Now we can get the Butterfrees to the boss, now make sure there aren't others watching."

The female turn around to see Zakk and Christoph and start screaming.

"She mad now." Zakk laughed as Christoph back away.

"STOP THOSE TWO!" The female screamed at the other workers as the males start to surround the two.

"Umm hey, my name is Zakk and this is my friend Christoph." Zakk say not trying to make them upset. "We are only trying to pass through."

"Stop them!" the female call out to her henchmen as the males all send out some purple floating balls.

"Ew man they reek." Christoph say as they all hear a huge boom and look up to see Chase and Frances flying by.

"SAVE ME!" Frances screamed like a girl as Chase just rolled his eyes sending out Bulbasaur.

"Wait isn't he staying quiet?" Zakk asked Christoph

"Bulbasaur, Vine whip!" Chase spoke up as Bulbasaur listened pulling Zakk and Christoph pull to them.

"AFTER THEM!" the female screamed at her henchmen.

"Razor leaf!" Chase glared charging at the henchmen.

"When is Chase ever serious?" Frances questioned about Chase as the others two just stared.

"And he speaking dude!" Christoph say looking shocked.

Chase just finished kicking the henchmen butt and start walking back to the group.

"Dude, you kicked ass!" Zakk tell him offering a high five.

Chase just smiled going to return it when two portals suddenly open up.

"Woah!" Zakk shockly say looking into each portals. "Which should we take?"

They didn't have time though when the female use a powerful attack which broke the group apart sending Zakk and Chase into one portal and Frances and Christoph into the other as the two portals fade away.

**000**

"How long have we been hiding behind this wall?" Rosalind asked her friend who have no idea.

"More importantly, How come this person got like so many bullets!" Bunfia screamed in fear as a voice is getting called out.

"Rosa, BLHSK can you hear me?" a male voice call out from a green phone.

"Who?" Bunfia asked her friend who just shook her head.

"I think your BLHSK, after all your name is Bunfia Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa so that mean I'm Rosa!" Rosalind responded to her good friend.

Bunfia picked up her big phone and look into it.

"Umm hello?" Bunfia asked into the phone. "Who are you?"

"This is Soap asking if you need backup!" the voice respond from the phone.

"YES WE NEED BACKUP ASAP!" Bunfia screamed into the phone.

"Okay where are you guys." Soap voice called out from the phone.

"Find the person who is shooting the wall over and over idiot." Rosalind chuckled as the phone hung up. "Should we just sit here?"

"Well we got these guns." Bunfia tell her friend as they both see a portal open up on different pathways.

"LOOK A PORTAL!" Both screamed pointing at one. "LET RUN FOR IT!"

The two girls run off in different paths avoiding getting shot and jump into the portals as it close.

"Soap is here!" the male say running to see nothing. "Hey where they go?"

**000**

**"So where do you think they landed?" Ludwig asked eating some toast.**

**"Don't know yet man." Punxy responded until getting pushed down.**

**"Next chapter should have Alan in it!" Selene dreamed and smiled.**

**"When did I invite you back in?" Punxy rolled his eyes kicking the girl out.**

**"ALAN WILL BE MINE!" Selene screamed from the other side.**


	15. Resident Fox Relvultion

**"So tell me again why are they moving in here?" Ludwig asked as Greyson and Lorelei was bring in luggages from outside.**

**"Because I felt that us Newbies that going to be on Season 2 of Blaineley season should live with each other until it time for the season to start." Punxy smiled typing on his laptop.**

**"You do know that it will be two years until Blainetastic start." Dehlia say walking in with Tabatha.**

**"Yet we won't seem to age when the season start won't we?" Summer asked walking inside pulling Selene with her.**

**"Well all of us but Selene of course." Punxy chuckled to himself.**

**"So who up next in your Video Game Saga?" Tabatha asked the writer.**

**"Let see." Punxy say pulling out a list. "Tonight episode is involving Resident Evil Girls of Angie, Samantha, and Bailey. Star Fox Richard, And Dance Dance Revolution Lucian and Deila."**

**"Have you figured out where Zakk, Chase, Frances, Christoph, Bunifa, and Rosalind is yet?" Tabatha then asked to the writer.**

**"Not really but I'm sure half of the 22 peoples will be in one game and the other half in the other game then all 22 meet one last time to fight some horrible frigthing boss, then a Montage of them traveling through games until they get back home." the writer responded with a smile. "Now I'm hunrgy."**

**"Oh brother." Ludwig complained as he hit send in Punxy laptop. "Enjoy the chapter!"**

**000**

"How long have we been dancing?" Delia asked her dance partner as they was shaking thier bodies.

"Well let see." Lucian say stopping. "We danced to Africa, Baby's Tears, Believe, Bowser's Castle."

"Lucian." Delia ask him but got ignored.

"Also there was Burn Baby Burn, Butterfly, Cabin Fever, Captain Jack." Lucian keep saying to Delia.

"Earth to Lucian." Delia asked him again but no luck.

"Castlevania, Celebration, Cow Girl, Deep Freeze." Lucian is saying which is annoying Delia.

"LUCIAN WILL YOU FREAKING SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME?" Delia shouted at him making Lucian look at her.

"Hey you stopped dancing." Lucian pointed out but then got slapped by Delia.

"That what I was trying to tell you man." Delia sighed. "I wish we could get home."

Soon a portal showed up and both of them look at each other and choose to run inside it.

**000**

"Why the heck am I getting chased by Wolf?" Richard screamed in terror.

"Because he the enemy and must be defeated!" Falco tell the kid who just passed by.

"But why is he after me?" Richard asked. "Shouldn't it be Fox instead?"

"He very ill." Krystal responded. "So we are doing our best to defend the ship for him."

"All right then?" Richard responded to Krystal.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!" Skippy voice screamed out.

"Skippy, I swear to god, if you don't shut up soon, I'M KILLING YOU!" Richard screamed into his headpiece.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!" Skippy responded to him.

"That is it!" Richard say finally snapped.

Richard made a turn and chased after Skippy shooting the annoying frog down.

"Woah." Wolf say in shock. "You just killed one of your teammate."

"Like he was ever on my team." Richard smirked in victory.

"Do you want to join Star Wolf?" Wolf asked him offering him a new job.

"Let me see." Richard say blasting Wolf down. "Nope."

Richard soon see a portal open up and fly straight into it.

**000**

"Are you sure we are going to be safe in here?" Bailey asked the girls as they started to walk around a police headquarters with guns in thier hands.

"Well do you want to go back outside with those things?" Angie asked Bailey who shaked her head no. "Good, now come on we need to find a safe path."

"But the doors are all lock." Samantha responded standing really really close to Angie.

"Look like we have to unlock them." Angie sighed sitting in front of a computer.

"What you doing?" Bailey asked Angie looking confused.

"The doors are locked by code and I believe the code to unlocking a door is in here." Angie say typing in random words. "GOT IT!"

"Awesome which door is unlock?" Samantha smiled to her.

"Door number 2 of course." Angie responded with a thumb up. "Now let go."

The three girls charge to the door opening it to see a long hallway with bodies on the floor.

"Ewwww." They all said.

"Let hurry and get out of this place!" Bailey tell them as they start to walk down the hallway.

"Oh look a puppy." Samantha say as they witness a black dog charging for them. "OH CRAP IT A DEAD PUPPY!"

Samantha duck in fear as Angie shot the dog.

"You ok?" Angie asked Samantha who nodded in fear. "Good becasue look a portal!"

They look straight to see a portal opened up and charge into it as two peoples walked by.

"Did you hear three girls speaking?" the blonde male say.

"I don't know but we should be careful now." say the chick with the pink jacket as they walk away.

**000**

**"When is Alan going to shine!" Selene cried in pain.**

**"Shut up for the 50th time." Punxy responded to Selene. "I'll let him shine when I feel like it."**

**"Maybe we should do Calvin next." Tabatha say. "And Briana."**

**"Whatever fit your boat." Punxy responded as he got up.**

**Soon the door bell rang and Punxy went to the door.**

**"Hello?" Punxy say opening the door up to see Coriander messed up on his knees then close the door.**

**"Who was it?" Ludwig asked Punxy who just sat down.**

**"Some idiot rang the door bell and ran off." Punxy smirked to himself.**


	16. Monkey, Ninjas, Racing, And More!

**"Please!" Selene say once again. "I want to know if he survive!"**

**"If I let Alan have his turn will you shut up for like a month." Punxy growled at Selene who just nodded in agreement. "Fine."**

**"YAY!" Selene screamed in victory.**

**"Who knew the girl would be so damn annoying." Summer asked sitting on the sofa watching TV.**

**"Don't know don't care." Punxy say pulling out his laptop. "All I know is that we will have Briana, crazy Calvin, Jaydee, Alan and Wolfgang and Emily and Adam, Leola and Ben and Jacky this time."**

**"Yeah good luck with that." Ludwig say as Punxy is typing. "Don't know why it take you this long to sumbit something."**

**"Let me guess." Dallis sighed. "You got lazy again didn't you?"**

**"TABATHA!" Punxy screamed. "WHY IS DALLIS HERE?"**

**"Suck it up and sumbit the chapter!" Tabatha screamed from the kitchen.**

**"Fine." Punxy grumbled to himself while sending the story. "ENJOY!"**

**000**

"So wait is this like a 3 on 1 match against every player?" Leola say kicking Peach away.

"Yeah I'm guessing so." Jacky say hitting Sonic with a hammer.

"Well this effing suck." Ben complained holding a bomb.

"BEN THROW THAT BOMB!" Leola and Jacky say as Ben toss the bomb at Bowser.

"How did we even end up here?" Ben say sitting on the edge while Jacky kick Captain Falcon out of the stage.

"I think we got struck by lighting." Leola say throwing Kirby.

"Well that is just plain stupid." Ben say throwing Luigi down the pit. "There have to be a way out of here."

"And there it is." Leola say grabbing Ben.

"To the portal!" Jacky smiled as the three enter the portal.

**000**

"How long have they been crashing into each other?" Emily say as they are still driving behind Adam and Wolfgang.

"I have no clue Emily." Alan say looking to see a nitro boost. "Let go Nitro."

"Isn't that like super fast?" Emily paniced in fear.

"If we crash into them, maybe we can get them to stop." Alan tell her with a smile.

"You know I'm not into you right?" Emily say hitting the nitro boost.

"Bummer." Alan frowned hitting the boost as well.

The two cars crash into Adam and Wolfgang car sending them flying into the air.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" the two angry males screamed.

"We needed you guys to stop fighting and that how we choose to do it." Alan say as he saw two portals open up.

"Wait where are you three going?" Emily say as she fly into one portal and the three males fly into the other one.

**000**

"Wow I look good on that poster." Calvin laughed looking at a wanted Poster of himself. "Maybe I should read it."

"Freeze ninja!" a ninja wearing a mask say dropping down next to him. "You are under arrest for the attack of the city."

"Attack on the city?" Calvin say in a confuse way. "All I did was blow up some buildings."

"Well now your coming with me." the ninja say charging at Calvin.

"Here have a bomb." Calvin say pulling out a big firecracker and toss to the ninja.

"What the?" the ninja say as the firecracker blew up.

"Oh my god!" Calvin say in horror. "I killed him!"

"I'm okay." the ninja say as Calvin walked backward into a portal. "Hey where did he go?"

**000**

"CAN SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN BALL?" Briana screamed in rage as the monkeys were looking at in a strange way. "What the hell is wrong with you monkeys?"

The monkeys never seen a human before and though it was a moving banana.

"Okay you guys are creeping me out." Briana say rolling away from them.

What Briana didn't know was that the monkeys were running after her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Briana screamed rolling into a portal without knowing.

**000**

"Ahhhhhh!" Jaydee screamed running from monsters.

"Stab them with your sword." a blue fairy tell her.

"WHAT SWORD?" Jaydee screamed witnessing a guy in green jumping from the side and attacking the monsters.

"Whoa." Jaydee say as she walk up to the guy in green. "Hey I'm Jaydee who are you?"

"RAH!" the guy in green screamed making Jaydee tumble backward into a portal.

"Who was that?" Navi say floating around the guy in green.

**000**

**"So that was everyone right?" Dallis asked the writer who gave a nod.**

**"So who is with who now?" Greyson asked walking into the room.**

**"LUDWIG!" Punxy screamed for him. "CAN YOU TELL EVERYONE FOR ME PLEASE?"**

**"Fine." Ludwig say pulling out a list of paper. "In one portal will have Southern boy Zakk, Silent Man Chase, Wiccan chick Rosalina, Tomboy Girl Bailey, Shy Samantha, Animal Lover Angie, Punk boy Wolfgang, Hating On Wolfgang Adam, Ladies Man Alan, Bitchy Briana, and Punk Girl Jaydee."**

**"Leaving Chef Christopher, Royal Frances, Loud Mouth Bunfia Latifa Halifa Sharifa Karifa, New Yorker Delia, Detective Lucian, Gamer Richard, Leola the musician, Ben the music man, Crazy Calvin, Goody Good Jacky, and Book Lover Emily." Lorelei say walking into the room.**

**"Correct!" Punxy say laying on the sofa. "Please leave a review!"**


End file.
